


Sweet Escape

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Cheesy, Corny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cuties, Day At The Beach, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Road Trips, Short & Sweet, Spideychelle Week 2020, Sweet, and also a cutie, just overall very very attractive, michelle jones is a hottie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: The F.O.S. are damn tired of Peter's constant complaining bout being stuck in the safehouse all the time. They do something about it. Sweet beach trip (!!!!) hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 14
Collections: Spideychelle Week 2020





	1. Pocketful of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> TOTOTOTOTOTTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOOTOTOTOTOOTOTOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
> i cant believe i aint even that late yaallsss huhuhuhuuuuu
> 
> goddamn it's been a hot mo since i last wrote shit hahahahha
> 
> btw im bs-ing my way into saying i incorporated lil bits of all the tropes/prompts for pj week into this one fic so i dont have to write anymore mwahahahhahaaaa but in my defense, it is a lot longer than my usual fics length hahahaha
> 
> also, ya guys can probs sense this is pretty much wish fulfillment, or basically peter's my surrogate for this fic, considering the state of this shitpocalypse we call 2020 hahahaha sighhhh
> 
> i promise it is really really really super fluffy thoooo. im just blabbin cus i havent in a while and i've really missed it hehehe <333
> 
> oh and btw the songs for the titles have nothing to do with the story of the fic itself, sweet escape is just a title that pretty much says wat the fic is but has nothing to do with what the song is about hahaha (at least i think it doesnt, it wasnt on my mind when i was writing this nevertheless) i just liked the title and it happened to be a gwen stefani song hahaha  
> what ~was~ on mah mind thoo was pocketful of sunshine cus the line TAKE ME AWAAAAYYY, A SECRET PLAAACCEEE rlly resonates with the fic's motivation hahahaha so that's why it's the chap title even tho the song itself is also not related to the fic other than, like i said, the lines i mentioned hahaha im just sentimental to the song cus it was my ost when i was writing this oh so long ago... hahhahaha :::"""""""""""")))))) hahahaha
> 
> anways,,, and so without further ado......
> 
> BEACH FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333 hahhahahahahahahhaha  
> YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY <33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Peter still can’t believe he’s actually feeling sand on his back, his legs, his feet, arms, fingertips, itchy flecks of it scratching on his hair, face, and chest as well.

He can’t believe he’s feeling the cold salty ocean air licking his nostrils and skin, making goosebumps show on his lightly tanned, sun-kissed skin. He can’t believe he’s actually lying near a night campfire, watching an endlessly twinkling infinite starry sky, surrounded by the people he loves most in the world.

When they all just surprised him the day of, telling him, they were sick and tired of all his bitching and whining about being stuck in the safe house for months already, they’d decided enough was enough and decided to go on a road trip to the nearest beach to New York to shut him up for even just a while. And Peter very giddily happily hugged his amazing family for the incredible surprise. He was truly lucky to have them.

And though the road ahead was tough, filled with bickering about the heat, the cramped space of the van, and fights about bathroom breaks and pit stops, it seemed all of that negative energy simply wafted away the second they stepped out the metal confined vehicle and breathed in that unbelievable fresh _beach_ air. Peter can’t believe he’s lived in tanged New York air his entire life when places like this existed.

Immediately, the two best friends stripped into the trunks they already had underneath and went straight dead ahead into that beautiful gorgeously blue ocean water, screaming, whooping, and laughing in disbelief and amazement.

Meanwhile the three “adults” (MJ was the only one responsible enough to actually think to stay put and help unpack the stuff) remained on dry land, unpacking the beach stuff they all brought; a picnic basket with plenty of food, tents, blankets, their clothes, and of course, sun block.

Those idiots are gonna be toast, MJ, merely slightly sadistically, thought to herself watching the two careless boys splashing in the ocean as the glaringly scorching bright sunny sun sun shone down on the helplessly naïve non-sun block wearing idiots.

But still, MJ can’t help but smile at them in yearning and wonder too, eager to get in the water as well, as soon as the sun block sticks to her skin enough to be effective though. Sun burn was a bitch, this she learned the hard way from experience. She was also the same dumb idiot impatient to get into the cool soothing splashing ocean water during her family’s summer road trips, only to end up nursing a horrid case of sunburn on the ride home.

So MJ patiently waits, even with Peter and Ned childishly trying to splash water on her to goad her into a water fight, MJ waits and merely keeps in mind that at the end of all this, she’ll be the one laughing and they’ll be the sorry ones. And besides, reading Jaws while she waits, literally staring at an ocean, gives her a certain kind of weird ironic maybe slightly paranoia inducing but in a good way amusement (hehe).

But once MJ finally came to the water, she thought to herself she really should have seen this epic disaster coming. Her boyfriend was Peter freaking Parker after all.

Apparently, Beach Peter is way too hyper and excited for his own good and _just had to_ cuddle tackle MJ into the water as soon as she got there.

Peter gets a couple splashes of water, more shoved into his face really, for his troubles.

But it seemed there was no harshing Peter’s vibe, cause all that did was make him laugh while taking a couple of steps back for a while, before going back to the drenched kerfuffled girl, and even having _the audacity_ of hugging her again then giving her a cheek kiss, beaming out a “Sorry, Em,” before swimming to the depths where Ned was just calmly apparently chilling and floating appreciating the welcome break from Peter’s hyperactivity.

MJ scoffs and pushes a splash to vent her frustration over her freaking puppy dog of a boyfriend. Stupid Peter Parker with his stupid honestly beaming smiles and stupid helpless cheek kisses. He was so stupid.

But if MJ was going to be truly honest with herself as she just sits back on the sand, moving her arms underwater and feeling the motions of the waves, staring at Ned trying to escape from Hyper Beach Monster Peter, she can admit well enough how wonderful of a fact it is that the Peter who’s technically supposed to be in hiding from New York’s criminal underlife, is now also this Peter who gets to be so stupidly happy with his best friends in the world and just play around in the beach.

Eventually though, Peter’s seemingly endless energy finally ran out and he’s currently catching his breath on dry land, feeling the afternoon sun and the beach wind on his damp body.

“Sacrificing yourself for seagull lunch?” Peter smiles as hears his wonderful girlfriend taunt him, interrupting his own quiet break for once.

A part of Peter thinks he should have also seen this coming, since everyone including himself knew very well for a fact just how utterly out of his league MJ truly was for him.

But, and he wants to emphasize that he truly feels like zero percent of what a mere mortal like him could put to words from what he saw is hyperbole, absolutely nothing in the universe could have prepared him from the sight about to unfold upon his idiotically unprepared eyes.

The sight, of a **_bikini-clad MJ_** , towering over him as the blazing red of the sunset _shines incandescent light over her_ and the drops of water sticking to her person, making her wholly utterly _effervescent_ , appearing as the angel sent down from the heavens (she probably was, for all he knew at the moment) outright capable of rocking his world to the core without even breaking a single sweat.

He was so **stupidly** not ready, with nary a single clue on what he’s just about to set his sights on.

“Peter?? Helloooooo,” MJ queried, Peter offended by just how unaware this girl was on the completely decimating effect she had on him.

“Yo, Parker, wake up,” MJ insisted, with a snap of her fingers to try but anything to knock the teenage boy out of his trance.

Peter had “seen” MJ show skin before. They’ve managed to make out, almost _‘breach the event horizon’_ a couple instances in the times they were given the proper privacy.

However, whatever little he had managed to see, had been done in the barely lit, dim, darkness of his bedroom, at night, under the covers, in that god-awful safe house.

Not **_this_**.

Peter doesn’t know why the thought of seeing MJ in a bikini didn’t even cross his mind, perhaps it was the spontaneity of it all and just a desperation to go somewhere that wasn’t the same four rooms of an apartment building.

He had even managed to hug her, bear tackle her and everything in the water, but the actual reality of MJ wearing a bikini didn’t even freaking pass his mind.

But all Peter knows is that, nothing, absolutely NOTHING in the world could have prepared him for seeing MJ so out, open, confidently naturally unabashedly simple and candid yet at the damn time downright blunt and outspoken like that for all the world and him to see.

Peter’s complete and utter time of death life flashing before his eyes shock must have gone on for too long, because now the angel was kneeling down next to him with such a slight subtle _human MJ_ expression of worry, “Peter, hey, are you okay???”

Peter looks away from her and lets out a bitter self-deprecating laugh. He was being so effing stupid. “Yeah, yeah… I just- Heh, didn’t expect that,” He confesses the smallest tip of the iceberg that is his teenage broin’s flabbergast over MJ in a bikini.

MJ sits on the sand next to him and ignorantly asks, “Didn’t expect what??”

Peter almost laughs again but does his best to just damage control this entire situation and pretend nothing happened (which a part of Peter knew was absolutely just for naught).

“Uhm, nothing. It’s no big deal,” Peter waves her off with very weak-ass resolve, he knows.

Peter stands up, “Uh you know what? I’m uh actually hungry-” still decisively not looking at MJ god knows what he’d do if he did, “so I’m gonna-”

And Peter Parker legitimately runs away from MJ, “Peter, wait!?” leaving the poor helplessly ignorant girl without a single clue of just what the hell just happened with her boyfriend.

“Hey, MJ, you look nice by the way,” Ned just suddenly notes nonchalantly, coming from seriously out of nowhere, with just shades on, while eating a sandwich.

MJ is still processing Peter’s strange actions but goes on ahead to thank, “Oh, uh thanks, Ned-”

Then, it clicks inside the girl’s mind.

…

MJ let out the biggest brashest belly turning laugh she has possibly ever had over realizing her dumbass boyfriend, Peter freaking Parker, couldn’t bear to look at the sight of her in a bikini that he actually ran away from her.

“Uhhhh… you okay there, MJ??” Ned asks, lifting his shades to see MJ properly, genuinely unsettled by the sudden unexpected burst from his usually quite chill and placid friend.

The lengths Peter’s dumbassery could reach truly had no limits, MJ now realizes.

Yep, MJ now knew what she was going to do. Time to thoroughly make fun of her boyfriend’s idiocy.

MJ, the last airs of her laughter now winding down, stands up and wipes the tears that had formed in her eyes and finally goes on to explain her no doubt strange behavior to her friend, “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Ned. Just realizing Peter’s a fucking idiot,” then runs on ahead to find said aforementioned idiot, not bothering to wait for Ned’s reply.

Ned scoffs at realizing, oh _that_ was what that was about? Well, yeah. Duh. He thought that was just basic given fact by now.

And the unimpressed boy, puts his shades back on, rolling his eyes over the two dumbass lovebirds, and just proceeds to lie back down on the sand, finish his sandwich, and treasure this peaceful quiet time he’s managed to scrounge up for himself.

Peter knew the only salvation he would have to escape having to deal with MJ’s, incomprehensible to him, state right now was to hide in the water. But alas, MJ still followed him there with a devilishly poker look in her face that is not doing anything to calm him down, at all.

MJ was just about to say something daring/witty/teasing/taunting no doubt, but Peter’s nerves couldn’t help but just get ahead of the problem before this angel/devil got complete hold of him.

~~But who’s he kidding, MJ has already had complete hold of him, for ** _YEARS_** , so he’s really just fooling himself right now. Which, probably also isn’t news.~~

“Oh come on, Em, you already know what it is exactly you’re doing, there’s no need to get a big head about it. I’ll just- I’m perfectly okay to just get my thoughts together for a moment in the safety of this water,” Peter declares decidedly… with his back turned away from the thoroughly amused girl.

“Ha. Peter, okay, fine, I’m not gonna make fun of you since it just seems waay to easy right now. I just gotta ask, why is me wearing a bikini even such a big deal?? Didn’t think you were… _that_ horny.”

Peter drops his jaw, turns around, averts his gaze in the span of a millisecond. His mouth stays agape for seemingly forever as he **_tried_** (he did, he really did try) to form words.

“You know, that is not what that is about.”

MJ, still profusely entertained by Peter’s uneasy state, insists, “Well, then please, by all means, try to explain yourself, Peter.”

Peter’s running his hand through his damp hair and thinks, had he not been literally sitting in water right now, he probably would have been wet anyways from the sweat effusing from his nerves of the moment.

“I- I don’t know, Em! Like I said, I wasn’t expecting this to happen, me reacting this way included.”

MJ’s now just kicking back to watch the show (Peter nervous rambling himself to oblivion) unfold before her with a tickled grin on her face.

“The first thing I very _very_ much wanna clarify of course is that you’re always always beautiful no matter what you’re wearing, and that a woman, any woman doesn’t have to show skin to be beautiful,” Peter proclaims maybe more to himself or just the world than MJ at this point, just kinda mumbling out what he thinks.

MJ is still, amused and waiting for Peter to ride out his panic.

“Furthermore, I don’t think it’s necessarily just because of a sexy thing,” Peter states as he bites his nails while moving back and forth in the water, until he realizes something then immediately turns to face her to clarify, “although that’s not to say that it _isn’t_ sexy. **_Cause it is_**. Oh my god.”

Okay, MJ’s starting to pity Peter now. She may have to put a stop to this soon. The guy’s said the word ‘sexy’ twice in just the last 30 seconds, for crying out loud.

“You know, Peter, maaaybe you should just stop saying se-”

“But, like I said, it isn’t just because it’s sexy even though it is sexy,” Peter gets back to mumbling declaring his thought process to himself as he walks back and forth and MJ rolls her eyes amusedly at even more mentions of the ironically unsexy word.

“I don’t know, MJ… I think it’s just cause with your own style, you’re usually layered and all covered up and it’s fine, like I said, cause you’re just like an always genuinely beautiful person.”

Oh no.

Oh no.

Peter’s starting to be his nice sincere sweet self and not his nervously bumbling panicky self now. Oh no. MJ’s lost the smirk in her face now.

“But I guess it’s just that, in this type of setting where being so open is the norm, I’m just… absolutely _shell-shocked_ , over just realizing once again just how comfortable and confident you are in your own skin. Whether or not, you’re in a bikini, or a fancy dress, or just your normal hoodie sweater combo look… you’re just so… at peace with who you are and your choices. You rock whatever you wanna rock and you just… don’t give a fuck what anyone else thinks…”

MJ can’t help but be the one who looks away now. ~~Stupid Goddamn Peter Parker.~~

Peter looks at MJ now. Oh no.

“You’re okay and comfortable with showing skin, because you’re okay and comfortable in it, because you just- _completely_ **own yourself** , MJ.”

MJ’s kinda feeling overwhelmed by the **_~feels~_** right now, yet still, she can’t help but look Peter in the eyes too to take in all that he’s saying sincerely from the bottom of his heart.

“I guess… it’s just kinda- I guess I was just surprised to find yet another physical manifestation of your BDE other than your usual normal self, that’s all,” Peter shakes his head off and feels the exhaustion of his mashed up thought process finally hit him as he sighs in relief and finally manages take a breath after his endless non-stop rambling.

MJ looks at Peter fondly; she notes how he never seems to stop tugging at her heart and wonders in brief passing if there will ever come a time that he won’t and hopes to the universe that that time will never happen.

“Plus you just look- really nice, in a bikini,” Peter shyly admits, unable to keep his eyes off the water just below him.

MJ’s skin and nerves tingle with warmth from Peter’s heartfelt words and emotions, which blend in nicely with the cooling feeling of being immersed in the ocean.

MJ wades on over to him and places her arms on his neck, being but a breath away from Peter’s face, and now he’s the one who could do nothing but watch.

MJ lets her affection wash over her and pour right out of her and onto Peter with a kiss, deep, hopeful, _longing_.

By gods, did she love this boy.

MJ breaks away from the kiss, and breathes in and out for a second, before she openly states, “Thank you, Peter,” then hugging this boy she very much cared for.

Peter hugs her back, squeezing her as affectionately as he can, but with a controlled gentleness, thinking about how much he loves her, and was just about to say so, when he comes to the realization that the light hitting him right onto his closed eyes was now getting significantly weaker. _The sun was now setting. **Shit.**_

“Oh, shit,” Peter yelps out before immediately grabbing MJ’s hand and running back to shore, MJ getting whiplash from the sudden mood change.

Welp, guess that’s about how long Peter can stay still with a romantic moment. She was dating Peter after all. This was pretty much to be expected at this point. MJ merely sighed as she let herself get dragged by her boyfriend. She could only guess what the idiot’s got planned now.

“Hey Peete… you’re gonna- let me now what you’re gonna do right? You’re not just gonna, drag me somewhere without a word, right?” MJ tease-asks at this point, while Peter is still relentlessly dragging the both of them to shore, eyes looking back and forth from the horizon to their set up tents.

“Um, uhh, I’m just- trying to catch a deadline here, Em,” Peter still manically glancing back and forth from the horizon to their tents, “I was so caught up in my feelings, it didn’t even occur to me to make this moment count god damn it.”

They finally reach shore and Peter literally drops her arm the second they do, haphazardly sprinting towards their tents, yelling out to her, “Be right back!!!”

MJ scoffs and rolls her eyes good naturedly as she always does, second nature by now from years of crushing and dating Peter Parker.

But, right now, MJ can’t actually be bothered with Peter’s antics. Right now, in the serene peace of nature and the outdoors, with friends, loved ones, and family… right now, she just wants to _bask_. Enjoy, treasure, and cherish this temporary fleeting peace in her life. Enjoy the moment for what it was, a moment.

She just wants to sit by the beach, watch the sunset, and feel the ocean breeze and water wash over her and take over her senses. She just wants to sit.

… As Peter manages to capture- he thinks there’s truly no other word for it, MJ’s effortlessly beautiful casual candid raw… honesty… capturing an honest moment she has for herself and her self alone, Peter knows he might have repeated it too many times now that its meaning might have faded, but he really can’t help but feel… honored, _lucky_ , to be with someone like her… MJ.

That, was something he thinks would never change no matter how much he repeats it as time goes on. Never.

“Aren’t you gonna join me, Peter?” MJ turns around to him, looking at him with a wistful twinkle in her eye, like she really was waiting for his place to be next to hers. Peter thinks how his place being right next to hers, sounds exactly right where he’d want to be for the rest of his life.

“Right,” Peter laughs, before sitting right where he’s supposed to be, “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

MJ shrugs him off, “Nah. I’m used to you being late by now, Parker. It’s one of the many many many many many _many_ setbacks of dating you.”

Peter pinches MJ at her side for the rather _rude_ comment which just amused her and MJ distinctly notices how Peter placed his hand on the sand right next to her, exactly in hand-holding territory.

MJ rolls her eyes at Peter’s ‘subtle’ signals and yanks his hand onto hers and taps her shoulder signaling him to lie his head on it, “Come on.”

Peter beams at the invitation and proceeds to lie his head on his girlfriend’s very inviting tall shoulder, while MJ does the same, lying her head on top of his.

Peter recalls the first of the since then, hundreds of times they were positioned how they were right now and reminisces the experience fondly, thinking back to those giddy first few days of realizing they liked each other and wanted to be together in little ways and gestures of affection here and there.

Then, as they’ve been sitting together like that, warm, connected, just watching the sun go down, Peter remembers a loose end he’d forgotten to see through, and well, he couldn’t have that, could he?

“Hey, MJ,” Peter calls to her, tilting his head up to face her.

“Hmm?” MJ replies, tilting her head down in response.

“Love you,” Peter voices out so casually by now, almost like he was just stating a given fact, because it was, and has been for a long while now.

Nevertheless, MJ still smiles at the statement, it still managing to tug at her heartstrings so, “Love you too, Peter.”

He smiles at that too.

Peter realizes what he wants to do and goes on ahead to do it, because he wants to, and he can, and he leans over slowly to kiss his girlfriend on her lips, softly, gently, earnestly.

MJ leans over too to kiss him back and just decides to appreciate this moment of theirs, and revel in the warmth, softness, and affection the two share for each other.

Or at least she would have, had their other friend not been so _kind_ as to interrupt this special moment they were having with a scoffing, “Get a room, you beavers!” shouted a length away, across from them, shades still placed upon the annoyed boy’s features.

Had the 💢 symbol actually existed in real life, it would have been predominantly plastered onto the couple’s heads. The urge to shout back, “There _are_ no rooms at a beach, dumbass!” bitten back in favor of just sighing and reluctantly stopping their making out and settling for lying next to/onto one another to stave off their best friend’s grumbles.

Still, they were together and they had each other. Watching the sunset on a beach, lying and holding onto each other, sitting on the warm sand of a beach as small waves washed over their feet, this moment still felt just oh so… nice. It was still something special to remember even years after.


	2. Epilogue: A Conversation of Soulmates and Anime

While the two adults on the trip, Happy and May, were asleep in their respective tents, the three teens sat on the beach sand, savoring the warmth of the camp fire, and staring at the seemingly endless amount of stars glistening the luminous night sky.

Peter can’t help but feel as if the scenery were something out of a dream, which actually, is a line from an anime film he’d recently seen, just as he’d have it.

Said film was introduced to him by Ned, as well as all other anime they’ve watched in general, and Your Name had been absolutely majestic and wonderful.

He can’t believe that a starry night sky that had only properly awed him so in films like Your Name were now actually right there above of him. He still can’t believe he’s actually here.

A picturesque starry night sky, tied to the person you love… he can’t help but look at MJ.

Peter raises himself slightly to see if Ned’s already asleep like he thought, and upon having his suspicions confirmed, felt reassured enough to ask “Hey, Em??”

“Yes?” MJ retorted, not even bothering to lift her arm off her face to open her eyes.

“Do you… do you- believe in soulmates??” Peter asks very hesitantly, knowing quite well just how much of a realist his girlfriend was. But still, wanting to know her opinion on the topic nevertheless.

MJ removes her arm off her head, her previously placid relaxed face breaks into a sympathetic one at her ever a sunshiney romantic boyfriend’s out of the blue question.

Then again, they were staring at the stars, one can’t help but feel existential at the sight, she supposes. But despite the niceness and warmth of this whole trip, the existence of their relationship, and this amazing beach day and night, she still answers the question as honestly and truthfully as she can.

“Well, I don’t know if this disappoints you, Peter, but no. No, I don’t actually believe in soulmates,” she answers head on, but with a clipped smile at the end since she knows Peter may have been hoping for a different answer and she’s sympathetic.

“You really don’t??” then Peter looks at her with goddamn puppy dog eyes that the dark sky does nothing to dim or dampen, those sad disappointed eyes shining as bright as the stars and boring onto her soul for an explanation.

MJ winces from the sight and sits up so she can properly explain herself, “Look, Peter, I know that the concept of a soulmate is nice wish fulfillment and all, but I seriously believe that it can only exist in fiction/fantasy…”

Oh gods, it’s like killing a puppy, Peter’s spark is slowly withering off but MJ can’t help but explain her stand even further, maybe an attempt to make him see reason, her side??

“I mean, that’s not to say that soulmate stories aren’t _good_ , cause I mean, they genuinely can be. I’ve seen so myself, after reading and watching a couple.”

Finally, an expression other than disappointed sad puppy is on Peter’s face, replaced with confusion or curiosity over what she’s watched, and MJ grins and answers his silent query, “Cindy, Liz, and Sally’s (and even Flash, if you could believe it, but that’s a secret between him and MJ) recommended me a couple of fics and K-dramas. I checked them out when I was looking for something fresh and new, and surprise surprise, they’re pretty good.”

Peter’s eyes twinkle at what MJ knows must be pretty unexpected from her usual gritty realist crime thriller murder doc loving self, and MJ rolls her eyes fondly at his surprise.

“So look, the idea of soulmates are nice and all, but it just seems too, fantastical and limited for reality. I mean, soulmates are usually a one person for the other type of thing aren’t they? What happens if you lose that one single person? Does that mean every other person you’ll fall for will just always fall short from _The One_?? It just seems very unfair to put all of that onto one person. I want to and have to believe that losing one person isn’t the end, and that you should be able to find love from others again. You have to… otherwise…” MJ goes silent, she doesn’t want to think about what could be, should the worst happen.

Aaand yep, Peter’s depressed now too. Great going, Michelle. Just great.

“It’s a nice dream, Peter, but it’s just that, a dream. We’ve all got no choice but to live in the reality we occupy in and make the best of what we have. But that doesn’t mean we can’t appreciate nice ponderings every now and then,” MJ does her best not to worry Peter too much with her realism and offer the bit of optimism she’s able to. She doesn’t want him to think the worst and think she doesn’t value their relationship.

But, quite unexpectedly, Peter’s expression does change to a more hopeful one, MJ wondering if her half-hearted attempt at cajoling him worked.

With a contemplative look on Peter’s face, he admits “Hmm, I guess it just depends on how you define soulmates, huh?”

MJ raises her eyebrows at Peter’s statement, “Well, how do _you_ define soulmates, Peter?”

Peter flashes a knowing smile, happy that MJ’s willing to entertain his undoubtedly-going-to-be fantastically cheesy sentiment, going on to explain, “I don’t know, Em. I guess I’d just like to think that just the very fact we’d do pretty much anything for each other should warrant calling each other soulmates. I mean, how often do you even find that? You know?”

Peter smiles simply and honestly at MJ, after just voicing his just genuinely sweet actual belief out, and MJ-

Peter’s stunned for just the slightest of seconds when before he realized it, Em’s lips were on his like white on rice. But he gladly, happily, returns the affection.

Peter’s so spectacularly happy, he can’t believe he’s actually here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, have this ~Crappy~™ fanart i made of my fave one true otp that absolutely no one asked for, me included, cuz i just,,, effing love them so much to be so flipping cheesy and corny ass like dat hahahahhahahaha <3333333
> 
> hope yalls liked it yaaalllsss hahhahaaha awwww <33333

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 road trip, check (even tho barely any of the fic takes place on da road hahahhaha who gives a fuck bout sweaty cars when you can have A BEACH).  
> day 2 soulmates.... 😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏😏  
> day 3 fairytale retelling, i count kimi no na wa as a fairytale (a much better one dan da basic western ass sad grimm bros das fo sho eyy yooo hahaha jk yalls kno im a disney slut, like i said im just bs-ing my way to say i participated in this event hahahahhaha) so eff yallss hahhaha  
> day 4 meeting again after high school, i put a line there saying this was a memory they'll cherish for years to come mwahahahahha  
> aanndd finally day 5 and 7, roommates and only one bed, i'd like to think of ~the beach~ as a single room/bed hahahhahahahaha
> 
> and lastly i dont rlly give a crap bout enemies to lovers mwahahahhaha (im obvi not saying it's not a good trope since it can be, schurniverse and candy jar anyone??? 😏😏😏 im just saying im not feelin it for pj rn hahahaha) and i cant think of any way to bs saying it's alluded to somewhat in what i've written hahaha
> 
> (altho now that i think bout it, i do talk about the sun a lot at the beginning so i guess maybe the chap title does make sense after all hahahahha lolllssss)


End file.
